The Many Colors
by PokewriterK1
Summary: Series of requested oneshots/drables/ect, for many different Hetalia pairings. Rules and things needed to request pairings are inside. First chapter is rules as well as a small request by my friend.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Many Colors_**

_Series of requested oneshots/drables/ect, for many different Hetalia pairings. Rules and things needed to request pairings are inside._

**Rules:**

_Can be any type of pairing that you want._

_Can be anyone you want._

_Can be two/two, threesomes, ect._

_Tell me the max rating you want on the story._

_Tell me the pairing name and the pairs themselves._

_Give me a brief idea of a plot that you want._

_Be respectful of the things people have requested or I will not write your requests._

_You may give me songs if you wish to for a song fic as well._

_Tell me if it is AU ((Alternate universe)) or not._

* * *

**_We Know This Is Wrong_**

**_RusAme_**

**_Requested: By my friend_**

* * *

Soft arms wrapped around Alfred's chest and he closed his eyes , and took a deep breath. "Ivan…" He softly breathed and the other looked at him calmly before kissing him, pulling him closer to his chest as they fell down onto the bed. Everything was bloody outside, from the sky to the ground, but the older country could care less about it at the moment. All he wanted right here and now was the one under him.

"I'm not letting you go this time Alfred." He breathed into the American's ear and a shudder escaped Alfred as he gazed up at the Russian.

"You know this is wrong." He whispered and the Russian kissed him deeply again, ignoring the words that escaped the other's lips. He hit the blinds closed, darkness fluttering in the room then and their breathing was ragged and deep soon enough. More so the younger nation who whimpered lightly as his neck was bit at and he felt the bruises already start to appear, not to mention the fact that the "bites" were rough. "I-Ivan." He whispered and Ivan smirked lightly and then he slipped his hand up the jacket of the younger nation and began to kiss him deeply.

"Don't worry…everything will be alright soon enough." He whispered softly and the American's eyes closed with a small shudder. He knew…that everything had to eventually be alright. And he hoped that it would be alright.

_We're in love._

_We know it's wrong._

_But we don't give a damn._


	2. Different Love: 2p! America x Germany

**_The Many Colors_**

_Series of requested oneshots/drables/ect, for many different Hetalia pairings. Rules and things needed to request pairings are inside._

* * *

_**Such A Different Love**_

_**2p! America x Germany**_

Requested by: My friend

* * *

Their love was rough and it was full of play. It normally never was anything but besides those days where they wanted to prove that they were in love with one another. Alex recalled often that Ludwig loved to assert that he was the dominant one. He had bruises and hickies proving that one all along his body. But he didn't mind, he loved Ludwing all the same. Even if their love was something that was so complicated to explain. But they knew that they loved each other.

But that didn't pertain when they were in bed.

* * *

Alex gasped softly as he was pushed down onto the bed, after another fight with his self of this world. Constantly they were arguing over how they ran their countries as the country themselves. But they never agreed on it at all, it was always some kind of argument that it ended in, and normally blood being split. But what came after it was mostly what mattered. Every time it happened if he wasn't hurt, he ended up in bed with his lover. Ludwig's arms pulled him in for a deep kiss and their clothing was already laying scattered upon the ground like it didn't matter at all. Personally he didn't care, he enjoyed the rough play, more so after such a bad day.

"Hmn...Germany..." He moaned lightly as his lips were covered again and he felt those strong fingers pinch his nipples harshly and he moaned deeply into the others mouth. Ludwing smirked lightly and pulled away from the kiss, pinning Alex down to the bed as he gazed over his body.

"You love our rough play." He commented and Alex groaned a little bit.

"Yes. Now please stop your teasing damn it. I want you inside of m-" He gasped, his eyes widening as Ludwing pushed into him without a second of thought. A moan tore through him and he gripped at the german's arms as he felt the other not even wait to pound inside of him. In all honesty he didn't really care, it felt so damn good. His arms wrapped tightly around the german then and he gasped lightly as he felt his sweet spot hit hard._ "Oh!"_ Ludwing smirked and hit there roughly again, over and over until both of them came, panting hard. Ludwing looked down at him and kissed him deeply.

* * *

Their love was strange. So strange. But they were utterly in love, and that was all that mattered in all honesty...


End file.
